


Four Christmas Presents John Never Gave Aeryn (And One He Did)

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What John thought about putting in Aeryn's stocking at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Christmas Presents John Never Gave Aeryn (And One He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> The last of a bunch of short Christmas fics from me. Is that warning enough?
> 
> Another repost from Livejournal (thank Bizarra and Erinm for all these challenges). This time it was for TVU challenge 614 'Holiday Gifts.
> 
> Not mine, no money made, written without review or beta.

**The Relaxing Getaway**

John almost got as far as making the booking for him and Aeryn to spend Christmas at the planet-side resort. The pictures in the brochure of a sun-kissed beach and rooms that had looked just like a sauna and hammam had looked so pretty, reminding him of a luxury spa on Erp, that he had completely failed to check whether the similarities went deeper than just the appearances. That was when he saw the small-print about the temperatures at the resort not being suitable for Sebaceans. He never summoned up the courage to tell her why he had insisted that they stayed on Moya that year.  
  
 **The Perfume**

“What the frell is that smell!?” Aeryn protested as they entered the bar at the commerce station.  
  
“Huh?” John asked, frowning and sniffing the air. All he could detect was a pleasant, flowery fragrance. It reminded him quite a lot of the bottle of perfume he had secretly bought for Aeryn for Christmas earlier that day.  
  
“It smells like a drannit’s eema!” Aeryn declared, turning on her heel to leave. “C’mon John, let’s get out of here before I imitate Rygel, all over the floor...”  
  
Well, scratch one Christmas present John thought glummy as he followed her in search of a less fragrant drinking establishment. Perhaps he could use it to clean the waste funnel in their quarters?  
  
 **The Labour Saving Gadget**

John’s first clue that the elaborate, labour-saving kitchen appliance might not have been the wisest of presents to give Aeryn for Christmas came when he caught sight of her gleefully liquidising his favourite T-shirt, the green one that D’Argo thought really suited the shape of his body…  Fortunately a loud snore from her roused him from that dream before she could heap more destruction on his belongings.  
  
 **The Male Fantasy**

The slinky, silky and entirely impractical items of clothing that John’s overactive imagination longed to see Aeryn wearing made for a memorable and pleasant fantasy, but as soon as he surfaced from his latest dream and saw her, sleeping contentedly in his misappropriated Calvins, he knew that they weren’t really her thing. They were more his, in all honesty. He couldn’t exactly return them to the store, back on Erp, though, so maybe..? Maybe if he was feeling brave, stupid or exceptionally hormonal come Christmas he could get her to give them to him?  
  
 **The Perfect Present**

Aeryn turned the heavy, gift-wrapped box over and over in her hands as though wondering what to do with it.  
  
“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” John encouraged her. It would take all day to open the Christmas presents at this rate. Urged onwards, she quickly demolished the packaging to reveal the shiny, highly polished handgun within.  
  
“What? When?” She glanced at John with a quizzical smile, even as her fingers caressed the weapon.  
  
“It’s a traditional Erp slug-thrower.” Actually, it was a highly-prized special edition. He’d bought it for her when they’d visited Earth the previous year and he'd seen her admiring the guns carried by their Secret Service detail. “Not really suitable for space, I know, but I reckon it’d stop a Scarran…”  
  
John never got any further with his explanation, however, as Aeryn’s lips were now determinedly occupying his own.  
  


The End


End file.
